Just Friends
by sandylover
Summary: Lilly moves so it's just Miley and Oliver. When they start getting closer and closer will their just friends become something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and that goes for all the chapters. **

**A/N: Hi! I decided to write a new story. I hope you enjoy it! **

Miley looked at her watch. "One more hour till Lilly moves," said Miley letting out a sigh.

Oliver came out to Miley's house.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to really miss Lilly," said Miley.

"Same here," said Oliver.

"How am I going to live without her?" asked Miley.

"You're still going to have me," said Oliver trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah and I'm glad," said Miley.

"You should be," said Oliver.

"Oliver!" shouted Miley.

Lilly came into her house and looked sad.

"Hi guys," said Lilly.

"When are you leaving?" questioned Oliver.

"My parents decided to change it and now we're leaving now," said Lilly.

"What, I thought you were leaving in an hour," said Miley.

"We were but they don't want to get caught in any traffic," said Lilly.

"Oh man," said Miley.

"I know," said Lilly.

"C'mon Lilly!" shouted her mom from their car.

"I guess I got to go," said Lilly.

"Bye Lilly," said Oliver as he hugged her.

"Bye," said Lilly as they pulled apart.

Miley started to cry a little bit. "Miley its ok we can still talk," said Lilly.

Miley hugged her then they pulled apart.

"I'm going to miss you so much," said Miley.

"Me too," said Lilly.

Lilly went out of the house and waved goodbye to her best friends.

Miley started to cry more. "Hey it's going to be okay," said Oliver.

Miley put her head on Oliver's shoulder. She looked up at him and said: "You're awesome."

Oliver grinned. "I agree," said Oliver.

Miley chuckled. _"I guess I'll be okay since Oliver is here," she thgouht. _

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Please Review! I hope a get a lot. :D**


	2. Thanks for always being there for me

"Wait what am I going to do? Lilly is my science lab partner, and I need her for the project," said Miley.

"You can be mine," said Oliver.

"Really?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, my partner wants to be with somebody else too," said Oliver.

"We're already done with it," said Oliver.

Miley literally looked like she was going to faint.

"Lilly and I haven't even started, because it's so hard," said Miley.

"Well, my partner was so smart," said Oliver.

"Oliver, you're the best!" shouted Miley as she hugged him.

"Thanks," said Oliver as they pulled apart.

"You're welcome," said Miley.

"So, I guess we don't have to work on it," said Oliver.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"Cool," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

"Well, I better go," said Oliver.

"Ok bye, you're the best," said Miley as Oliver went out the door.

Miley went upstairs and called Lilly on her cell.

"Hello," said Lilly.

"Hey it's Miley you won't believe what just happened!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"Oliver and I are doing the science thing together now and Oliver is already done!" she shouted.

"Seriously?" asked Lilly.

"Yes!" shouted Miley.

"Man, he must of really liked you to do that," said Lilly.

"What do you mean?" asked Miley.

"Nothing, I got to go, Miley," said Lilly.

"Ok bye," said Miley.

Miley hung up and sat on her bead thinking about what Lilly said.

"Does Oliver like me?" she asked herself.

"No, duh of course not," she said.

After a long day, Miley went to bed. Then after a long sleep, she woke up.

She got dressed and had breakfast. The bus arrived.

"Bye Miley," said Robbie.

"Bye," said Miley as she went out the door.

Oliver was by the bus stop waiting for her.

"Hey thanks for waiting for me," said Miley.

"No problem," said Oliver.

"I called Lilly and she was shocked that you did that for me," said Miley.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," said Oliver.

"Oh, well I do," said Miley.

The bus arrived and Miley and Oliver went in.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Oliver.

"Right there is fine," said Miley.

They sat down. "Wow, I think this is the first time we've sat together," said Miley.

"Yeah, I'm usually sitting with Lilly," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

Amber and Ashley came in. "Man, they're here," said Miley.

"I guess you loser friend moved," said Amber.

"Yes, but she's not a loser," said Miley.

"Uh, yeah she is because she hangs out with you," said Ashley.

Then they did their "Ooh Siss" thingy.

"Hey, don't be mean," said Oliver.

"So, you're standing up to your girlfriend?" asked Amber.

"She's not my girlfriend," said Oliver.

"Yeah right," said Ashley as they left.

"Finally they're gone," said Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

"Thanks for standing up for me," said Miley.

"No problem," said Oliver.

"Thanks for always being there for me," said Miley.

"Hey, you're my best friend," said Oliver.

"Your mine too," said Miley.

They grinned at each other thinking about how happy they were to be best friends.

**A/N: Thank you to gengirl87, iheartdisney128, ElliotxSarah4life, blue-eyedchick, and casey(anonymous) for reviewing the first chapter. Sorry If I missed anybody. **


	3. People already cosirder we are anyway

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney28, gengirl87(Hey, I will use your idea but at close to the end of the story), CEO-FLEX, and my untied shoelace(anonymous.)**

They arrived at school.

"Hey, see you at lunch," said Oliver.

"Yeah, bye," said Miley as she went to her class.

After two classes it was lunch time. Miley saw Oliver and went over to him.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Miley.

"Over there is fine," said Oliver.

They sat down and started eating there lunches. "Isn't it weird without Lilly," said Miley.

"Yep," said Oliver taking a bite from his sandwich.

People were staring at them because they were the only ones at the table sitting right next to each other.

"Why are people staring at us?" asked Oliver.

"I don't really know," said Miley.

People were whispering at looking at them oddly. "What?" asked Miley to a girl.

"Nothing," said the girl as she walked away.

"Hey Oken, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," declared some random boy.

"I don't," said Oliver.

"Yeah right," said the boy as he went off.

"Why do people think we're together?" questioned Miley.

"Because we're the only ones at the table sitting next to each other," said Oliver.

"Were just friends though," said Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

Lunch was over and they had to go to their classes. Miley went to hers and Oliver went to his.

It was time for everybody to work on their science projects.

"Can we go home since we're done?" asked Miley.

"Yeah sure, is it close enough to walk to?" asked their teacher.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"Okay see you tomorrow," said their teacher.

Miley and Oliver walked out together. They got out of the school.

"Yes, we get to leave early," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

"Thanks to you," said Miley blushing.

"_Did I just blush?" thought Miley._

Oliver smiled at her as they continued their walk. Oliver grabbed her hand. They were holding hands!

"_Oh my gosh are we holding hands?" thought Miley._

"_Did I just grab Miley's hand?" thought Oliver._

Miley saw her house and they stopped. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Do you have a key?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Miley.

"I think my dad isn't home and Jackson is still at school," said Miley.

"Come home with me," said Oliver.

"Okay thanks," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Oliver.

Finally, they arrived at Oliver's house. "Do you have a key?" asked Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

"Thank goodness," said Miley.

"Yeah," said Oliver as he put the key in and the door opened.

"What do you want to do?" asked Oliver.

"I haven't been to your room in awhile," said Miley.

"Fine," said Oliver as they went up to his room.

"It hasn't changed very much," said Miley.

"When was the last time you came to my house?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know, because I'm usually at Lilly's," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

"I guess we haven't really spent that much time with each other as we should," said Miley.

"But now we can," said Oliver.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Do you know why people consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Miley.

"I guess because we hang out a lot," said Oliver.

"Yeah, it gets annoying when people consider us together," said Miley.

"Yeah, but what if we do get together someday how would you feel?" asked Oliver.

"It depends," said Miley.

"Yeah, we probably won't though," said Oliver.

"People already think we are anyway," said Miley.

"Did you just indicate that we should get together?" asked Oliver.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Merry Christmas! I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas! Please Review! **


	4. A Kiss That Almost Happened

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128, CEO-FLEX, and blue-eyedchick for reviewing! **

Miley looked at Oliver. "No of course not," said Miley.

"That's what I thought," said Oliver.

Miley's cellphone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello," said Miley.

"Its dad," said Robbie.

"Oh, I'm at Oliver's if you were wondering," said Miley.

"I have to spend the night at this hotel because they cancelled the meeting till tomorrow," said Robbie.

"Okay," said Miley.

"You can stay at Oliver's," said Robbie.

"Where is Jackson staying?" asked Miley.

"I don't know I'll have to call him," said Robbie.

"Bye," said Miley.

"Bye," said Robbie as he hung up.

Miley hung up the phone. "What was that about?" asked Oliver.

"My dad has to stay overnight and he said I could stay your house," said Miley.

"Cool," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"When was the last time you spent the night?" asked Oliver.

"A long time ago," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

"Is your guest room open?" asked Miley.

"Yep, you can stay there," said Oliver.

"Okay thanks," said Miley.

"You're welcome, Buddy," said Oliver.

"Why did you call me Buddy?" asked Miley.

"Because you're my buddy," said Oliver.

Miley blushed and said: "Right back at you."

"I need to show you something," said Oliver as he grabbed her hand.

He took her out to his balcony. "Look at the stars," said Oliver.

"They're beautiful," said Miley.

"Look at that one," said Oliver pointing to a star that was glowing.

"I love it," said Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver.

Miley was staring at the stars and so was Oliver. They came slowly down and looked at each other.

It was the perfect time to kiss. _"Should I kiss her?" thought Oliver._

"_I wonder if he's gonna kiss me," thought Miley._

Oliver leaned in same with Miley. Their lips were about to touch until Oliver's mom opened the door.

"Hi Miley, I heard you're spending the night," she said.

"Yep, I haven't in awhile," said Miley.

"I know, we've missed you," said Oliver's mom.

"Bye I'll leave you alone," she said.

"Bye," said Miley and Oliver as his mom left.

"Were we about to…," said Miley.

"Kiss," said Oliver.

"I mean I don't really know," said Miley.

"Well, we looked like it," said Oliver.

"If your mom didn't come would we of kissed?" asked Miley.

"I think yes," said Oliver.

"Wow," said Miley.

"Does that mean we're together?" asked Oliver.

"It depends," said Miley.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver are we together or just friends?" asked Miley.

"Just friends," said Oliver.

"Yep we're just Buddies," said Miley.

Oliver grinned at her. "Are you okay with this?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah I guess," said Miley.

"What do you mean by "I guess"?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing," said Miley.

"Why do you want to get together?" asked Oliver.

"No, because you don't," said Miley.

"I never said that," said Oliver.

Miley got a weird look on her face.

"Why have that look?" questioned Oliver.

Miley hugged Oliver. Then Oliver got the weird look on his face. They pulled apart.

"I know you're going to ask why I hugged you," said Miley.

"Yeah, I was just going to ask you that," said Oliver.

"I did because I just wanted to," said Miley.

"So, I really am that handsome," joked Oliver.

"I didn't say that," said Miley.

"Ha-Ha very funny," said Oliver.

"Hey!" shouted Miley.

"Sorry," said Oliver.

"It's okay," said Miley.

It started raining. "C'mon let's go in," said Oliver.

"It has rained all day," said Miley.

"The only time it didn't was when we were walking home and when we were on the balcony," said Oliver.

"That's odd," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

**A/N: The rain is very smart! LOL. Please Review! **


	5. Oliver is in Love

"What do you want to do?" asked Oliver.

"I don't care really," said Miley.

"Hmm…," said Oliver.

"Hmm…," said Miley.

Oliver's cellphone started ringing. "Hello," he said.

"It's Lilly, tell Miley her phone isn't on," said Lilly.

"Miley your phone isn't on," said Oliver.

"Oops, tell Lilly Sorry for me," said Miley.

"She says sorry," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Lilly.

"I'll be right back," said Miley as she left.

"What's up?" asked Lilly.

"Don't tell anyone this," said Oliver.

"Okay I won't," said Lilly.

"I think I'm falling for Miley," said Oliver.

"You like Miley?" asked Lilly.

"I guess," said Oliver.

"You need to tell her," said Lilly.

"I don't know if I should," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"She probably doesn't feel the same way," said Oliver.

"You don't know that for sure," said Lilly.

"Well, I'm guessing," said Oliver.

"Is Miley there next to you?" asked Lilly.

"No, she went somewhere," said Oliver.

"Good, because she would of heard all this," said Lilly.

"Do you think I would of said all of this if she was here?" asked Oliver.

"Nope," said Lilly.

"Ok," said Oliver.

"I got to go," said Lilly.

"Ok bye," said Oliver.

Miley came up with a coke in her hand. "Wow, you have a lot of coke," declared Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

"What did Lilly have to say?" asked Miley.

"Not much," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley.

"I'm bored," said Oliver.

"Same here," said Miley.

"I wonder when the rain will stop," said Oliver.

"Probably when we do something outside," said Miley.

"Yeah, like it's done all day," said Oliver.

"I really do think that's strange," said Miley.

"Me too," said Oliver.

"Do you want cake?" asked Oliver.

"Um…What kind is it?" asked Miley.

"Vanilla," said Oliver.

"Ok, that's my favorite kind," said Miley.

They went to downstairs. "You know I need the corner piece," said Oliver.

"Of course," said Miley.

Oliver got out plates and put them down. He then cut two pieces of cake and put one on each plate.

"Yum this is good," said Miley.

"Yep, my mom made it today," said Oliver as he sat down next to her.

"Tell your mom she's a great cook," said Miley.

"Ok, I will," said Oliver.

Miley smiled as she took another bite of her piece. Oliver smiled back at her.

"I'll help clean when we're done," said Miley.

"Thanks, I'll help too," said Oliver.

They took their last bites and picked up their plates and silverware.

"Thanks for the cake, Oliver. It was awesome," said Miley.

"You're welcome," said Oliver.

"Did you turn your cell on?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, hopefully Lilly will call me soon," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver as they finished the last of the dishes.

"Yeah! We're done," said Miley.

"I know," said Oliver.

Her phone started ringing. "I guess that's Lilly," said Miley as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Lil," said Miley.

"Hello," said Lilly.

"I have something to tell you," said Lilly.

"What?" asked Miley.

"Are you in the same room as Oliver?" asked Lilly.

"Yes," said Miley.

"Ok then get in a different room," said Lilly.

"Ok," said Miley as she went upstairs.

"I'm in a different room now," said Miley.

"Oliver is in love," said Lilly.

"With who?" asked Miley.

"He'll get mad if I tell somebody," said Lilly.

"Give me a hint," said Miley.

"She's nice," said Lilly.

"That narrows it down," said Miley sarcastically.

"You'll figure it out," said Lilly.

"Why are you happy?" asked Miley.

"No reason," said Lilly.

"Well, I better go," said Miley.

"Ok bye," said Lilly as she hung up.

Miley hung up the phone and went back down. "What did Lilly say?" asked Oliver.

"Not much," said Miley.

Miley sat down and started thinking. _"Who could he be in love with?" she thought._

"_I bet it's Lilly! That's why she was so happy!" thought Miley who had no clue that it was actually her. _

**A/N: Thanks to iheartdisney128, PaigeMatthew06, glilgirl10, Kendra(anonymous), and ElliotxSarah4life for reviewing the last chapter! **


	6. Did you just say

Miley sat down on the couch and kept on thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing," said Miley as Oliver sat down next to her.

Miley stared at Oliver. _"Why am I so sad? I just can't take it that Oliver is in love with Lilly," thought Miley._

"Do you want to watch some movies?" asked Oliver.

"Please excuse me," said Miley as she ran upstairs.

"Okay," said Oliver.

Miley went into the guest room and sat down. She started weeping. Oliver started to hear it.

"Is Miley crying?" asked Oliver to himself.

He went upstairs and opened her door. _"Daren't I forgot to lock the door," thought Miley._

He saw her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked while he sat next to her.

"It's just that you're…," said Miley.

"I'm what?" asked Oliver.

"In love with Lilly," said Miley.

Oliver got a weird expression on his face.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Well, Lilly said you were in love and she was happy so I assumed it was her," said Miley.

"Isn't Lilly always happy and hyper?" questioned Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"I'm not in love with Lilly," said Oliver.

"Oh really?" asked Miley.

"Yes," said Oliver.

"I'm so sorry I assumed that," said Miley.

"It's ok," said Oliver.

"Thanks," said Miley.

"I have a question why were you so upset when you thought I was in love?" asked Oliver.

"Umm….," said Miley.

"Do you have a secret that you haven't told me?" asked Oliver.

"Nope," said Miley.

"Right," said Oliver.

"Then if you're not in love with Lilly then who are you in love with?" asked Miley.

"No name," said Oliver.

"There's no one named no name," said Miley.

"Duh," said Oliver.

Miley's mouth dropped and she kicked Oliver. "Hey!" said Oliver.

"So, who is it?" asked Miley.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Oliver.

"Curiosity," said Miley.

"Well, who do you think it is?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know," said Miley.

"Tell me," said Miley.

"Maybe I don't want to," said Oliver.

"Maybe you should," said Miley.

"Maybe I won't," said Oliver.

"Can we stop with this "Maybe" stuff?" asked Miley.

"Yes, please," said Oliver.

Miley grinned and said: "Good."

"Just tell me," said Miley.

"I don't know if I should," said Oliver.

"I think you should," said Miley.

"Do you like me?" asked Oliver.

"Why do you ask?" asked Miley.

"Because I need to know," said Oliver.

"If you tell me who the girl is I'll tell you," said Miley.

"You're just gonna say no," said Oliver.

"You don't know that for sure," said Miley.

"Ok, on three will say our answers," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley.

"1, 2 , 3," said Oliver.

"You!" shouted Oliver.

"Yes!" shouted Miley.

Then they looked at each other. "Did you say yes?" asked Oliver.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Did you say me?" asked Miley.

"Yep," said Oliver.

**A/N: Thank you to gengirl87, blue-eyedchick, iheartdisney128, Rurarobekzi, and chaseandzoforeva for reviewing the last chapter! **


	7. So, does this mean we're together?

They looked at each other and just stared into each other's eyes.

"You really do like me?" asked Oliver.

"I mean ever since we stated hanging out more I felt something," said Miley.

"Same here," said Oliver.

"So, does that mean we're together?" asked Miley.

"Well, it's your chose we can either be just friends or more than that," said Oliver.

"Why does it have to be my decision?" asked Miley jokingly.

"Ladies first," said Oliver.

"I want you to decide," said Miley.

"No you," said Oliver.

"You!" shouted Miley.

"You!" shouted Oliver.

"No, you!" shouted Miley.

"Kiss me!" shouted Oliver.

"What?" asked Miley.

"I knew that would stop you from saying, you," said Oliver.

"Well, it did," said Miley.

"Good," said Oliver.

"Somebody needs to answer the question," said Miley.

"How would you feel if we got together?" asked Oliver.

"_I'd be extremely happy," thought Miley._

"I guess…," said Miley.

"Happy," said Oliver.

"You can read my mind!" shouted Miley as she started laughing.

Oliver started laughing and said: "I knew I could."

"Ha-Ha," said Miley.

"So, do you think we should…," said Oliver.

"Kiss," said Miley.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"I don't if it's the right time, I mean you probably don't and I might so maybe we should wait or do it now…," said Miley as she kept on blabbing.

But she got interrupted when Oliver leaned her in and Miley was seconds away from her and Oliver's lips touching.

Her cell phone started to ring and they never got to kiss. "Hello," said Miley.

"Hi, is this Darcy?" the women asked.

"No, you got the wrong number," said Miley.

"Ok sorry," said the women.

Miley hung up and put her cell phone back in her pocket. "Sorry," said Miley.

"It's ok," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"Who was that?" asked Oliver.

"Some women named Darcy, she had the wrong number," said Miley.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be your dad," said Oliver.

"So did me," said Miley.

"What time is it?" asked Oliver.

Miley looked at her watch. "About 10:00," she said.

"Ok," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"Just wondering," said Oliver.

"When do you normally go to bed?" asked Miley.

"Whenever I get tired," said Oliver.

"Same," said Miley.

"Are you tired?" asked Oliver.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" asked Miley.

"No," said Oliver.

"Good," said Miley.

"Yep," said Oliver.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Miley.

"I don't care," said Oliver.

"Neither do I," said Miley.

"Then I guess we won't do anything," said Oliver.

"Well, what could we do?" asked Miley.

"Watch a movie," said Oliver.

"OK, what movie?" asked Miley.

"Hmm..," said Oliver.

"Let's just flip through the channels," said Miley.

Oliver picked up the remote and couldn't believe what he saw on TV.

**A/N: What did he see? Thanks to gengirl87, iheartdisney128, Hannah-montana-fan-4ever, chaseandzoforeva, Rurarobekz, blue-eyedchick, actingalexis13, Danny-Phan101, and ElliotxSarah4life for reviewing the last chapter! **


	8. The Phone Call

Oliver was just staring blankly. "What is it?" asked Miley. Then she turned and looked at the TV.

"Whoa," she said.

Miley looked at Oliver's expression. "It's not true," said Miley.

Oliver kept staring at the TV which was Hannah hugging Jake who claimed to be her "boyfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" asked Oliver.

"I don't!" shouted Miley.

"Then why do they say so?" asked Oliver.

"They make that all up to get attention," said Miley.

" I say hi to a boy once, and then they assume he's my boyfriend," said Miley.

"Wow," said Oliver.

"I know," said Miley.

"I haven't even seen Jake forever," said Miley.

"Yeah, when is he going to be able to come back?" asked Oliver.

"Not sure," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

"I think I'll call him because he wanted me to," said Miley as she picked up the phone.

"Hello," said Jake.

"Hey, it's Miley," she said.

"Hi, I bet you're calling because you saw me and Hannah Montana on TV," said Jake.

Miley sat down and kept on talking to Jake. _"Please don't ask her out," thought Oliver._

"Not really," said Miley.

"Well, just to let you know it's not true even though I bet  
Hannah likes me," said Jake.

"Yeah right," said Miley.

"Guess what," said Jake.

"What?" asked Miley.

"I'm coming back to Malibu Monday!" shouted Jake.

"Oh my cool!" exclaimed Miley.

"I know, we'll get to see each other," said Jake.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Maybe we can go out like I promised you," said Jake.

"Yeah…," said Miley.

"Well, I got to go," said Jake.

"Ok bye," said Miley.

"See you Monday," said Jake.

"Yeah see ya," said Miley as she hung up.

"What did Jake say?" asked Oliver.

"He's coming to Malibu Monday!" shouted Miley.

"That's cool," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"So, he's coming in two days," said Oliver.

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome?" asked Miley.

"Yep!" said Oliver.

Miley yawned and said: "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late."

"Ok, goodnight," said Oliver.

"Same to you," said Miley as she left.

Miley sat down on her bed and got settled. _"I'm so excited for Jake to come," she thought._

Oliver sat down on his bed. _"I bet Jake asked her out and she's going to," thought Oliver._

"_She probably forgot all about me and her being together," thought Oliver._

The next morning Miley was already up and was downstairs already dressed.

Oliver came down and was yawning. He was shocked when he saw Miley.

"Hi sleepy head," said Miley.

"Hey, what time did you wake up?" he asked.

"Like 7:30," said Miley.

"Wow," said Oliver.

"I know, I woke up really early," said Miley.

"You normally don't," said Oliver.

"Same. My dad called so he woke me," said Miley.

"Oh, what did he say?" asked Oliver.

Miley started to put her country accent on: "I'll pick you up,bud, at 10:30 see you later."

"Yeah then I guess he'll be here soon," said Oliver.

"There he is right now," said Miley pointing to the door as Robbie walked in.

"Hey hun," he said.

"Hello," said Miley.

"Hi Oliver," said Robbie.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart," said Oliver.

"Well, better go," said Robbie.

"Bye Oliver," said Miley as she hugged him.

They pulled apart and Oliver said: "Bye Miles."

Robbie and Miley walked out. "How was your stay?" asked Robbie.

"Good," said Miley.

"Did you have fun?" asked Robbie.

"Yep," said Miley.

Then this thought came into her head. _"Oliver and I admitted are love to each other last night. How am I going to go out with Jake now?" she thought._

**A/N: Thanks to Hannah-montana-fan-4ever, iheartdisney128, Rurarobekz, and Danny-Phan101 for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	9. I'm sorry for liking you

Miley woke up the next day and was so happy that Jake was coming today.

She was scheduled to meet him at 1:00 at the beach. She put on a mini skirt and a pink top with hearts on it.

Then she slipped on a pair of flip flops and tied her hair in a pony.

"Hey Miles," said Robbie.

"Hi, I'm leaving to go see Jake at the beach," said Miley.

"He's back?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah," said Miley.

"Ok bye," said Robbie.

"Bye," said Miley as she left.

Miley walked the beach and looked for Jake. "Miley!" shouted Jake while he came up to her.

"Hey Jake," said Miley.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" asked Jake.

"Of course," said Miley.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven," said Jake.

"Ok," said Miley.

"I've missed you so much," said Jake.

"Same here," said Miley.

"You sound weird what's the matter?" asked Jake.

"It's just that…," said Miley.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Jake.

"No, well this guy likes me," said Miley.

"Do you like him back?" asked Jake.

"I'm not sure," said Miley.

Meanwhile back at Miley's house, Oliver came in. "Hi, is Miley here?" asked Oliver.

"No, she went to the beach to the beach to see Jake," said Robbie.

"Oh yeah thanks," said Oliver.

"Welcome," said Robbie.

Oliver went over to the beach and tried to find them.

Jake and Miley were still talking. "There's something we haven't done in awhile," said Jake.

"I think I know what," said Miley.

"Me too," said Jake as he leaned in and kissed Miley. Oliver found them and saw them kissing. His mouth dropped.

They pulled apart and Miley saw Oliver.

"Oliver, it's not what you think," said Miley.

"I know what it is," said Oliver.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Jake.

"Oliver likes me," said Miley.

"He's the boy you were talking about?" asked Jake.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Miley go ahead and be with Jake," said Oliver.

"I can't do that to you," said Miley.

"When we tried to kiss something always interrupted us but when you and Jake kissed nothing stopped you. That's how it was meant to be," said Oliver.

"No, it wasn't," said Miley.

"Yes, it is," said Oliver.

"You guys tried to kiss?" asked Jake.

"Yes, but it never worked out," said Oliver.

"So, Miley you're going to be with me right?" asked Jake.

"Yes, that's how she wants it," said Oliver.

"How do you know?" asked Jake.

"Because I can tell she wants you more than me," said Oliver.

"You don't know that for sure," said Jake.

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Oliver.

Miley stood there watching these two boys fight over who she's going to be with.

"Guys, stop!" shouted Miley.

"Sorry Miley," said Oliver.

"It's ok," said Miley.

Miley looked at Jake who didn't even apologize. "Bye Miley," said Oliver as he left.

"Oliver wait!" shouted Miley but she was too late.

"It's going to be okay," said Jake.

"Thanks," said Miley.

"Are we still on for our date tonight?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I guess," said Miley.

"Good," said Jake.

"I'm gonna go," said Miley.

"Ok bye," said Jake while Miley left.

Miley went into her house and there was a note on the table.

_Dear Miley,_

_I'm sorry for liking you. I know you want to be with Jake. And I guess I'm okay with that. You can go out with him and make him your boyfriend. Lilly will want to know all about it. Lol. Once again sorry for liking you. You're a great friend. -Oliver_


	10. I can't choose

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't put an A/N last time. I forgot. LOL. Thank you to those who reviewed and please do it again!**

Miley stared at the letter. "How could he think that?" Miley asked herself.

Robbie came down and looked at his daughter. "What's wrong Mile?" he asked.

"Jake came and then it ruined Oliver's hope to be with me," said Miley.

"I guess you're going to have to choose," said Robbie.

"Daddy, this is a major problem here!" shouted Miley.

"I don't know what to do," said Robbie.

"You should you're a dad," said Miley.

"Honey, it's your decision not mine," said Robbie.

"I know," said Miley sitting down on the couch letting out a sigh of frustration.

Robbie went upstairs. "Grr…," said Miley.

She looked at the clock. It read 6:30.

"Oh my, I better get ready for my date with Jake," said Miley.

She was finally ready and the door bell went off.

"Hey Miley," said Jake.

"Hi Jake," said Miley.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. "Miley you're acting strange," said Jake.

"It's just…," said Miley.

"You got the note Oliver gave you," said Jake.

"How did you know about it?" asked Miley.

"He showed it to me," said Jake.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"He said he wanted us to be together so you'd be happy," said Jake.

Miley's eyes started getting red and slowly a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"Oliver doesn't understand," said Miley.

"Understand what?" asked Jake.

"That I…," said Miley.

"Love him," said Jake.

"I love you too, I just can't choose," said Miley.

"Who would you prefer?" asked Jake.

"I don't know," said Miley.

"The question is what is Oliver doing right now?" asked Jake.

"He's here!" shouted Miley as she pointed to a boy who just walked in.

"Who's he with?" asked Jake.

"Oh my gosh," said Miley.

"I can't believe he's with nobody," said Jake.

"Did he know we were coming here?" asked Miley.

"Nope," said Jake.

"Then we need to hide," said Miley as she slid under the table. Jake went down with her.

Unfortunately, Oliver was in the table right next to them. "That's just great," said Jake.

"I wanna know what he orders," said Miley.

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Just curious," said Miley.

The waiter came to Oliver's table and asked him what he wanted. He said what he wanted and the waiter went away.

"Man, I didn't hear what he said," said Miley. She lifted her head up and said: "Ouch."

Oliver turned around and looked under the table. "Miley and Jake!" shouted Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" asked Oliver.

"We're on our date," said Jake.

"Why are you under the table?" asked Oliver.

"So, you wouldn't see us," said Jake.

"Where'd Miley go?" asked Oliver.

Jake looked and he didn't see Miley. "I'm not sure," said Jake.

"By the way, she got your note," said Jake.

"Oh, what did she say?" asked Oliver.

"She felt really awkward going out with me," said Jake.

"That's odd," said Oliver.

"She can't choose between you and me," said Jake.

"I told her she could choose you," said Oliver.

"I think I see her," said Jake.

"I need to talk to her," said Oliver as he waked away.

Miley looked at Oliver as he approached her. _"I can't talk to him. I can't face him," thought Miley._

"Please tell me what's going on," said Oliver.

Miley put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say something stupid.

"Talk to me," said Oliver.

Jake went over to them. "She won't say nothing," said Jake.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Because she doesn't have anything to say," said Jake.

"Miley, tell me what you thought about the note," said Oliver.

She slowly let her hand off her mouth. She tried to say something but it just didn't come out.

"I thought…," said Miley.

"You thought what?" asked Oliver.

"I'm under too much stress. I just can't choose," said Miley as she ran out of the building.

"I feel so sorry for Miley," said Oliver.

"Me too," said Jake.

"We need to talk to her," said Oliver.

"Yes, but how?" asked Jake.

"Well, let's first go to her house, that's probably where she's at right now," said Oliver.

"Ok, let's go," said Jake.


	11. I Wish I Would Get The Courage

Oliver and Jake went into her house and tried to find her. Evidently, Robbie was gone.

They kept on walking; they saw Miley. Miley looked up and wiped away a tear.

"What?" asked Miley.

"We're very sorry we put you under so much stress," said Oliver.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I really can't choose between you," said Miley.

"Miley, I have something to tell you," said Jake as he grabbed her hand and took to a corner.

"I don't think are relationship is going to work," said Jake.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"Because I'm going to be in Romania for awhile and we won't see each other," said Jake.

"Ok," said Miley.

"I just want to be friends with you," said Jake.

"That's good for me," said Miley.

"So, you're okay with it?" asked Jake.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Good," said Jake. Him and Miley leaned into a hug then pulled apart.

Jake then left, for he had to practice memorizing some scripts. Miley went over to Oliver who had a curious look on his face.

"What did he say?" asked Oliver.

"We're just friends now," said Miley.

**Oliver's Pov:**

"_As soon as Miley, said that my heart skipped a beat. Yahoo! But Miley could be sad about this," I thought._

Miley looked at me waiting for me to say something. "Oh, sorry," I said.

"It's okay," said Miley.

"Are you okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew he was going to do that sometime," said Miley.

"I sure didn't," I said.

"_Miley gave me that look like what are you going to do now? Or are you gonna leave?" I thought. _

"Yeah," said Miley.

"So…," said Oliver.

**Pov Off:**

"Are you going anywhere tonight or…," asked Miley.

"No, I'm staying home…why?" asked Oliver.

"I'm just wondering," said Miley.

"I can stay here till like 10 o'clock," said Oliver.

"Yeah!" shouted Miley.

"I need to call Lilly first," said Miley grabbing her phone.

It started ringing. "Hello," said Lilly.

"Hey, it's Miley," she said.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Lilly.

"Well, first Jake and I went to eat and Oliver came to the restaurant then I couldn't choose between Oliver and Jake. Oliver and Jake came to my house and Jake and I broke up," said Miley.

"Oh my, are you sad about that?" asked Lilly.

"Not really, I kind of had a feeling he was going to," said Miley.

"So…you said something about you couldn't choose between Oliver and Jake…," said Lilly.

"Yep, do you want to know about that?" asked Miley.

"Yes!" shouted Lilly.

"Ok, Oliver and I kind of confessed are love to each other; Jake called me and then we kissed. Oliver got all mad and then so forth…," said Miley.

"Wow, I missed a lot," said Lilly.

"I know," said Miley.

"My mom is calling me so bye," said Lilly.

"Ok bye," said Miley as she hung up the phone.

"What did Lilly say?" asked Oliver.

"I told her everything then she had to go," said Miley.

"That stinks," said Oliver.

"Yeah," said Miley.

Oliver looked at his watch. "I guess I better go it's almost 10," he said.

"Bye," said Miley.

"Goodbye," said Oliver as he hugged her. They looked at each other as they pulled apart.

"_Should I kiss her?" thought Oliver._

He walked out the door and they never ended up kissing. _"Gosh, I wish I would get the courage to kiss her," thought Oliver._

**A/N: Thank you to iheartdisney128, TwinkeTUTUS, actingalexis13, and DinSprFan101 for reviewing the last chapter. **


	12. Stay Away From Me!

Miley sat down on her couch. _"Am I not sad about Jake and I breaking up?" she thought._

"_Jake broke up with me today and I don't seem sad. That's really odd for me. Usually, I would be crying. But I'm not. I'm okay with it," thought Miley._

Her phone started ringing. "Hello," said Miley.

"This is Becca Weller you might remember me," she said.

"Yeah…What do you want?" asked Miley.

"I want to get back with Oliver," said Becca.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"Well, I and my new boyfriend broke up and I need more of Oliver. After all, I was his first girlfriend," said Becca.

"I don't if he'll want to get back with you," said Miley.

"I already called him," said Becca.

"What did he say?" asked Miley.

"It's fine with him and we already have a date planned," said Becca.

Miley's eyes started filling up with tear even though she didn't know why.

"Really, then why did you call me?" asked Miley.

"Because Oliver said he didn't want to tell you, but I wanted you to know," said Becca.

"Why didn't he want me to know?" asked Miley.

"Look, I'm not going into details," said Becca.

"Ok, sorry," said Miley.

"Bye," said Becca and she hung up.

Miley hung up the phone. She sat stunned. _"How'd Oliver do this to me?" she thought._

The next day, Miley walked to the bus stop. She saw Oliver and Becca staring at each other talking.

"So it is true!" said Miley.

She went over to them. They just ignored her. "Earth to Oliver," said Miley waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Why are you being so harsh?" asked Miley.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Miley, I don't want to see your face. Stay away from me!" shouted Oliver.

Oliver took Becca's hand and they walked onto the bus. Miley took her seat very far away from Oliver.

**Miley's Pov:**

Right now I felt like my life had ended. Lilly's moves and now Oliver hates me for no reason at all.

Its official I have no friends. I guess this is how it's supposed to be. Why does he hate me?

What did I do to him? Yesterday, we were best friends now he thinks of me as an enemy.

The bus stopped and I got out. I saw Oliver and Becca holding hands walking into the school.

I walked through the hall with no one with me. It was a very different day than normal.

No Oliver and No Lilly. And I was very sad. Oliver was walking past me.

I smiled thinking he might forget about what he said and smile back.

But unfortunately, that's not what happened. He didn't even look at me. He just ran to Becca.

I needed to talk to him. I pulled him away from Becca. "What are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Trying to get you to go back to normal!" I shouted.

"I am normal," said Oliver.

"No you're not," said Miley.

"Stop being so mean to my boyfriend," said Becca.

"Boyfriend?" asked Miley.

"Duh, we're going out," said Becca.

"Miley, did you hear anything I told you before we got on the bus?" asked Oliver.

"Um…yeah," said Miley.

"Then follow those rules and stay away from me and Becca!" shouted Oliver as he walked off with Becca by his side.

Becca gave me an evil smirk and walked away. This was the moment I knew for sure Oliver and I would never ever be together.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I bet you found this chapter quite surprising. **


	13. The Perfect Moment

After school, Miley sat on her bed and started crying. "How could Oliver be so mean?" she said.

"I didn't do anything to anything to him," said Miley.

Then she heard somebody knocking on the door. She walked down to see who it was.

She saw that it was Oliver. Miley didn't want to talk to him so she went back up to her room.

Oliver was depressed. "I have to find a way to see her," he said.

He saw her light on in her room. And there was the balcony. "Perfect," he said.

He climbed onto the balcony and saw her window. Then, Oliver opened the window.

Miley looked over and shouted: "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to talk to you," said Oliver.

"But you said for me to stay away from you," said Miley.

"Didn't you know that was a joke?" asked Oliver.

"Umm…no," said Miley.

"I did that because Becca won't let me talk to you," said Oliver.

"Then why be with her?" asked Miley.

"Are you trying to make me break up with her?" asked Oliver.

"No, it's just why would you want to go out with someone who's mean?" asked Miley.

"Miley, I'm really wanna break up with her," said Oliver.

"Then why don't you?" asked Miley.

"She'll get so mad at me," said Oliver.

"You don't know that for sure," said Miley.

"We need to think of a plan," said Oliver.

"You got that right," said Miley.

Oliver smiled at her. "Thanks for understanding," said Oliver.

Then he leaned and hugged her. They held each other tightly never wanting this moment to end.

Becca had asked Oliver's mother where he was and she told her Miley's house.

Becca walked into the house and went up to her room. She opened the door and saw Miley and Oliver hugging.

"Oliver!" she shouted.

He turned around and was very shocked. "What are you doing here?" asked Oliver.

"Seeing you hug Miley when we made an agreement you wouldn't talk or see her," said Becca.

"Becca, why are you so mean?" asked Oliver.

Becca gasped at Olive's response. "Oliver we are over!" shouted Becca as she left.

Oliver had confused look on his face. "Are you okay?" asked Miley.

"Yes, fine," said Oliver.

"You sure?" asked Miley.

"Yes, because I didn't like her very much anyway," said Oliver.

"I'm happy you broke up with her so we can be friends again," said Miley.

"So am I," said Oliver.

She grinned at him. He grinned back at her. "You're awesome," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"You're friends with me even though I was so mean to you today," said Oliver.

"No need to thank me," said Miley.

Oliver put his arm around Miley. Miley looked over at him. She started to blush.

Oliver leaned in closer to Miley. _"Now's my perfect moment," thought Oliver._

"_Nothing was gonna interrupt us this time," thought Miley._

Oliver leaned in to Miley's lips and something happened that they've wanted to happen forever.

Their lips finally touched. Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken were kissing.

**A/N: Yeah! They kissed! Nothing interrupted them! Thank you iheartdisney128, PaigeMatthews06, TwinkieTUTUS, and blue-eyedchick for reviewing! Please review again! **


	14. The End

Oliver and Miley pulled apart. "Did we actually kiss?" asked Oliver.

"Yes," said Miley.

"Miley, I need to tell you something," said Oliver.

"What?" asked Miley.

"I've already told you it before but….this time I really mean it. I-I love you," said Oliver.

Miley looked at him. She was happy but surprised at the same time.

"Oliver, I don't know if it'll work. How do I know if you'll go get with some other girl like what happened last time?" asked Miley.

Oliver got an odd expression on his face. "That's not going to happen again," said Oliver.

"I guess not because I broke up with Jake and you broke up with Becca," said Miley.

"Yeah, that's my point," said Oliver.

"Good," said Miley.

"We've been through a lot, now here's the question I need to ask and you need to answer: Do you love me?" asked Oliver.

Miley had her mouth closed then gradually it opened but nothing would come out.

"Yes," said Miley as she finally said it.

"So, now I can call you girlfriend," said Oliver.

"Maybe not," said Miley pointing to something.

Oliver's mouth dropped as he saw Becca steam through the door.

"I was so nice to some give you another chance but you're here with Miley!" shouted Becca.

"You're the one who said we were over," said Oliver.

"And we defiantly are now," said Becca.

"Fine," said Oliver.

"Whatever," said Becca.

Becca left and Oliver sat back down next to Miley. "That girl is so annoying," said Oliver.

"I noticed," said Miley.

Oliver grinned at her. "So, what were we saying before?" asked Oliver.

"That we were gonna…you know," said Miley.

"Be boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Oliver.

"Yep," said Miley.

"I think we should," said Oliver.

"Yes!" shouted Miley.

Oliver stared at her. "I got you something," said Oliver.

"For what?" asked Miley.

"Being so nice to me," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley.

Oliver went over to his coat and looked inside his pocket. He opened it up and inside it was something Miley will love.

"Close you eyes," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Miley as she put her hand over her eyes.

Oliver put a box with something inside of it on top of Miley's hand and closed it.

"You can open it now," said Oliver.

Miley opened her eyes and saw a box in her hands. She started to open it.

Inside, was a beautiful gold necklace that was a charm you could put pictures in.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver it's beautiful!" shouted Miley.

"I thought you'd like it," said Oliver.

"Thank you so much," said Miley.

"It's the least I could do," said Oliver.

Miley hugged him tightly. After a while they pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes.

"I better get going," said Oliver looking at his watch.

"Bye," said Miley.

Oliver waved goodbye and then he was gone. Miley took out her necklace and held it tightly.

She went over and got the last school picture of Oliver and cut it to a smaller piece.

Miley placed it into the left side of the charm necklace. She looked for a picture of her.

She found one and placed it into the right of the charm necklace.

Now, every time she opened it she would see the perfect couple.

"I guess we can be more than just friends," said Miley smiling.

**The End**

**A/N: That's the end! I hope you liked my story! Thank you to iheartdisney128, casey(anonymous), blue-eyedchick, TwinkieTUTUS, and PaigeMatthew06 for reviewing the last chapter! **


End file.
